clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale/My thoughts on Balance change (8/24)
Okay So after seeing the balance updates it's time for me to write my opinion about the balance change Royal Giant: Hit Speed decrease to 1.7 sec (from 1.5 sec) I do like this balance change but I still prefer a slight health nerf or deploy time increase to 1.5 sec. Also his first attack is slower so this is good for a reactive inferno Zap: Stun Duration decreased to 0.5 sec (from 1 sec) As much as I love the zap and I feel kinda bad for it's nerf I think it provides insane value and I belive the zap should at least have it stun duration on 0.75 sec instead on 0.5 sec because how are we going to quickdrop fire spirits with zap to defeat the 3 musketeers. Princess: Area Damage radius decreased by 25% Yes!! I have predicted this on this link (down in the comments). Anyway I believe this is a good nerf since the princess area splash right now is bigger than an exploding rocket Ice Wizard: Hit Points decreased by 5% The Ice Wizard right now is an amazing defense card with too much health. But I think a 10% health decrease is better Miner: Deploy Time increased to 1sec (from 0.7sec), Hitpoints decreased by 6% Decrease his damage by 6% while you are at it Baby Dragon: Hit Speed increased to 1.6sec (from 1.8sec) What the Baby Dragon needs is a 25% damage buff and 13% Health Buff at least make it kill goblins with one attack and make it a mini tank compared to other mini tanks like Knight, Valkyrie, Prince, Dark Prince Dark Prince: Damage increased by 7.5% Increase his damage by 12% that way he can knock out the guards shield with one swing like the valkyrie Bowler: Elixir cost decreased to 5 (from 6), Hitpoints decreased by 7%, Damage decreased by 10% For the Buck toothed rock thrower I feel like this is an okay buff but keep his 10% damage Archers should not survive a giant boulder rolling towards them Lumberjack: Speed increased to Very Fast (from Fast), Hit Speed increased to 0.7sec (from 1.1sec), Damage decreased by 23% I am fine with this balancing I mean we might see hog rider Lumberjack possible pig push but they should really decrease his rage spell radius it covers up too much of the map The Log: Cast time decreased by 66%, travel speed increased by 20% Increase the damage by 12% Golem: Hit and Death Damage increased by 5%, Hitpoints increased by 1% Golemite: Hit and Death Damage increased by 8%, Hitpoints increased by 3.2% Really 1% health boost and increase the Golem's damage and death damage by 8% not 5% P.E.K.K.A: Damage increased by 5% One hit killing Witches and Ice Wizards me like Tombstone: Spawn Speed increased to 2.5sec (from 2.9sec) That is fine but increase the health by 14.6% Archers: Damage increased by 2% ..... Prince: Damage increased by 2% At least increase his damage by 4.5% so he can one hit kill Witches and Ice Wizards in one charge strike What I want next for Future Balancing -Increase the Knight's health by 13.7% and his damage by 20% -Increase the Bomber's Damage by 4.5% and it's health by 16.7% -Increase ballon's damage, death damage, health by 5% and have an area damage as big as the bomber -Increase Giant skeleton's Health by 10% and damage by 9% -Increase Tesla damage by 25% Category:Blog posts